MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) is a non-volatile memory utilizing a magnetoresistive effect such as TMR (Tunneling Magneto Resistive), has as high an integration density as DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) and as much a high-speed performance as SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), and is paid global attention as a revolutionary next-generation memory capable of rewriting data unlimitedly.
An etching technique is typically employed for processing a magnetoresistive effect element contained in MRAM. There is proposed a reactive ion beam etching method using carbon-containing gas such as hydrocarbon in order to efficiently etch a magnetic material such as Co or Fe as an etching material hard to etch in etching a magnetic film of the magnetoresistive effect element (Patent Literature 1).